maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
MAD News
Premise of segment The MAD News Segment begins in one of two ways. The first way is by "interrupting the broadcast," then cutting to a man in a newsroom at a desk. The second way it is started is skipping the "interruption of broadcast," and starting with a man sitting at a desk labeled "MAD news." After the man at the desk is present he announces something, which is then shown in a stopmotion cartoon. List of segment appearances Season 1 thumb|right|300px|MAD News All Season 1. Uploaded by 30stu30 "MADstu30". Recommend you watch this on YouTube *(Episode 2) - The MAD News anchor announces that an octopus is trying to open a jar of peanut butter. *(Episode 6) - The MAD News anchor announces that a turkey is in the middle of playing pool. *(Episode 9) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens are planning to destroy our planet. *(Episode 10) - The MAD News anchor reveals that a man has just discovered that he's been framed. *(Episode 11) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists are doing canine (Chihuahua) research. *(Episode 12) - The MAD News anchor shows a monkey celebrating the holidays. *(Episode 13) - The MAD News anchor announces a monster is terrorizing downtown. *(Episode 14) - The MAD News anchor announces Russell Brand tweeting Katy Perry without her makeup. *(Episode 15) - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. *(Episode 16) - The MAD News anchor shows pictures of former President James Garfield who is also a Spider-Man fan. *(Episode 17) - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera singing at the Baseball Game's Now *(Episode 18) - The MAD News anchor announces that Watson the Computer predicts the winner of the NCAA Basketball Tournament. *(Episode 19) - The MAD News anchor announces that the Easter Bunny returns home but missed his flight. *(Episode 20) - The MAD News anchor announces with only 6 days left until Mother's Day, children everywhere "rush" to the stores to find their moms the perfect gift. *(Episode 21) - The MAD News anchor announces that Friday the 13th is no longer unlucky but standing in the middle of the street is never a good idea. *(Episode 22) - The MAD News anchor announces celebrity birthdays for Miranda Cosgrove, Megan Fox, Tina Fey, and George Lucas. He also comments about having a really weird birthday cake for fitting all those names in. *(Episode 23) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kung Fu Panda 2 is beating Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in the box office. *(Episode 24) - The MAD News anchor announces that Ashton Kutcher gets tricked for being on the Two and a Half Men show. *(Episode 25) - The MAD News anchor announces that in preparation for Father’s Day, dads across America fire up their barbeques. *(Episode 26) - The MAD News anchor announces that it is the beginning of the summer solstice. Season 2 *(Episode 27) - The MAD News anchor announces that Season 2 will start off with a bang! *(Episode 28) - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists have discovered water on Mars. *(Episode 29) - The MAD News anchor announces that aliens were thought of abducting everybody. But it turns out it was Labor Day. *(Episode 30) - The MAD News anchor announces that DC has made new comics. *(Episode 31) - The MAD News anchor announces that Kim Kardashian has lost her earring at the bottom of the ocean. *(Episode 32) - The MAD News anchor announces that he is making an appearance in Charlie's Angels. *(Episode 33) - The MAD News anchor announces that with Baseball Playoffs underway, stolen bases are at an all-time high. *(Episode 34) - The MAD News anchor announces that NBA Tryouts have changed. *(Episode 35) - The MAD News anchor announces that the winner of the best Halloween costume is Jonah Hill. *(Episode 36) - The MAD News anchor announces that all the clocks have been set back 1 hour. *(Episode 37) - The MAD News anchor announces that Apes from Rise of the Planet of the Apes have taken over the animation studio and that they make him dress as an ape. *(Episode 38) - The MAD News anchor announces that there is life on other planets but then says who cares the new Twilight movie is out. *(Episode 39) - The MAD News anchor announces that after breaking luster in the Thanksgiving Day Parade, the Alfred E. Neuman float is finally recovered. *(Episode 40) - The MAD News anchor announces that... *(Episode 41) - The MAD News anchor announces that... Trivia *Starting with Episode 9, this segment shows up before the introduction of the show. Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments